The Little Parry
by x-xmcflymaniacx-x
Summary: Addie is Pogue's little sister. She's constantly hanging with the sons, but what happens when she falls for one? And he falls back?
1. Chapter 1

"Addie!" My brother yelled from the hallway. I rolled over with a grunt and looked at the clock. It was 8:45 on a Saturday and he's yelling for me.

"What?!" I yelled rolling back over and facing the wall.

"You have to get up; we have to move you into the dorm." He said opening my door and coming to sit down next to me.

"Pogue. pal. I want to sleep. Go away."

"Addie, get your ass up or I'm going to get Reid in here." I shot up.

"Okay, okay I'm up."

I never really like Reid Garwin. He always tried to get in my pants. Even though Pogue would have his ass in a coffin before he even got to second base. He's such an egotistical douche bag.

I threw the covers off me and shivered. Pogue never cuts the heat on. He sweats like crazy, Never understood why. Bad glands I guess. I silently laughed at that thought as I sat down on the couch next to Caleb. He looked at me and smiled.

"He threatened you with Reid again, didn't he?" he laughed.

"You know it. Why can't he threaten me with you or Tyler, you two are less odd." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No idea, I guess because he knows that you despise him."

"Good morning Addie." Reid said sitting across from me.

"Garwin." I snarled.

"Touchy." He smirked.

"Addie, come in here and get your breakfast!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen.

"What the hell? All of you are here? Are you four ever away from each other?"

"No..." All four replied.

"Creepy!" I said walking into the kitchen.

Tyler and Pogue were in the kitchen laughing when I walked in. Tyler was wearing an apron. He looks a little sketchy.

"Tyler…"

"Yeah, Ad?" He said turning away from the stove to look at me.

"You need to get laid." Pogue choked on his orange juice.

"Why? Are you making fun of my apron?! It's your brothers." We all laughed.

"Still, get laid Tyler. I can find you someone if you need me to. I got the hook up for ya." I smiled.

"No thanks." He said sitting down.

"Whatever you say." I took a bite of my pancakes.

"So…how are they?" Tyler was smiling like a complete idiot. I've never tasted his cooking before, but it's not half bad.

"Pretty tasty, where did you learn to cook Sims?" I asked taking another bite.

"When I was younger, I used to go spend the summers with my grandma in Georgia. She taught be everything I know." He said sitting down at the table.

"Well then, go Grammy Sims." We all laughed and continued to eat. When I finished eating I put my dishes in the sink and headed to my room to pack the rest of my things.

"Caleb!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked leaning against my door post.

"Help me carry this stuff to the Hummer."

He walked over and picked up two boxes and I followed with one. After all the boxes were loaded we all piled in and headed toward the dorms. I had no idea who my roommate would be, so I was sort of nervous. We arrived twenty minutes later and pulled into a parking spot. Everyone helped carry my things to my room.

"Where's my room again Pogue?" I asked as we walked into the main door.

"Third Floor its room 254." He said as we headed up the stairs.

"You're right down the hall from us Addie." Tyler said as he placed the final box on the floor in my room.

"Yeah, so if you need anything, we'll be right here." Reid stated.

"Thanks."

I sat down on my bed and stared at all the stuff I needed to unpack. I got up and walked over to the box marked 'bedding'. I pulled out my sheets, blanket, and pillows. After making my bed, I started putting clothes into the dresser at the foot of my bed. As I placed my shoes at the end of my bed, a sound came from the door. The lock turned and in walked a heavyset brunette. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Katy." She said dropping her stuff and walking over to me and shaking my hand. She had an accent.

"Addie."

"I suppose we're roommates Addie." She giggled.

"I guess so. Where are you from Katy?" I asked helping her place her things on her bed.

"I'm originally from a place called Bolton in England. Have you heard of it?" She asked.

"I've heard of it. Why are you at Spenser?"

"My mum made me move here a few weeks ago. Her and my dad split so we moved to America. She said she's always wanted to live here, so here we are." She stated making her bed.

"Well, welcome to Ipswich." I smiled.

"Thanks."

I set up the rest of my things on my side of the room and waited on Katy. She was going to go out with me and the guys for lunch. We headed toward Reid and Tyler's room to meet up with them. I knocked on the door.

"What?" It was Reid. He's such a douche.

"Reid, open the damn door."

I heard him curse under his breath at he opened the door. He looked at me and then to Katy.

"Who's the chick?" Tyler asked.

"My name is Katy. I'm from England." She stated as she shook Tyler's hand. She glared at Reid. She must get the asshole vibe from him too.

I giggled.

Everyone looked at me and I stopped.

"Where are Caleb and Pogue?" I asked sitting next to Tyler.

"They're waiting on us at Nicky's." Reid said putting on his jacket.

"Well let's go. And Katy's coming with us. So be nice Reid."

"Be nice Reid." He mocked.

"Fuck you."

We piled into the hummer and headed to Nicky's to meet Caleb and Pogue, hoping that Kate isn't going to be there. She treats Pogue like shit and sleeps around with other guys. I'm the only one that knows, yet I refuse to tell Pogue because he loves her too much. We arrived and sure enough, she was there. I groaned and sat down next to Caleb.

"Guys, this is Katy." I said introducing her to everyone else.

"Hello." They all stated. She just waved.

I was glancing around the pool hall when I spotted Aaron Abbott. I snorted.

"Guys, Aaron's here. And guess where Reid's heading…" I said addressing Caleb and Pogue.

"That's trouble." Caleb stated as he saw Reid and Tyler walk up to Aaron.

"How much you want to bet they'll be out back fighting within the hour?" Everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is freakin shorter than Gary Coleman, but I'm sorry. I had a whole 5 pages written and I didn't like the end of it, so I cut it off. I like the beginning of this chapter, so enjoy. This can be known as the mini-chapter. lmao.**

* * *

I was sitting at the bar talking to Nicky when he suddenly stopped and stared. I turned to where he was looking and sure enough Reid and Aaron were heading out the back door.

Nicky groaned, "I'll be right back." And he grabbed the rather large baseball bat from behind the counter and headed outside.

A few minutes later Reid and Tyler filed back inside behind Nicky. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that this happens basically every time we come in here. Reid glared at me.

I grabbed my drink and followed them to the table and sat down next to Pogue.

"I told you so." I laughed.

"Oh shut it Addie." Reid stated.

"Ah, fuck you." Tyler choked on his coke at my remark.

Reid just glared some more and got up and left. He grabbed some random girl on the way out. I laughed.

"Tyler, you might want to find somewhere to sleep tonight." I stated eating a fry.

"Why's that?" He asked swatting my hand away from his food.

"Your boy just walked out with a blonde." I laughed.

"Fuck me. Guys, I can't handle Reid and his women. I need a new room." Everyone laughed at his remark.

"You can stay in our room tonight if you want to." Katy offered.

I glared at her. Tyler is sweet, but sharing my room with him for the night would be a little weird. I shrugged it off and stated:

"Yeah Tyler, you can sleep in our room."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Tyler, shut the hell up. You're staying with us tonight." I said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Fine, just don't abuse me!" Everyone at the table laughed.

"You better watch yourself Sims; I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass for messing with my sister." Pogue said messing with him.

"I will."

Everyone left except Tyler, Katy and I. We all decided that we wanted to play a round of pool before we headed back to the dorm. Katy passed out in the backseat before we even made it halfway down the road.

"Must be the time change." I thought to myself as Tyler fiddled with the radio.

We arrived back at the dorm around 1. I woke Katy up and told her we were back and they followed me to the room. After unlocking the door I flipped on the lights and placed my keys on the table. Tyler guided Katy to her bed and she fell onto it, snoring as soon as her head hit the pillow. We both laughed silently. I went into the bathroom and changed. After making Tyler a pallet on the floor I climbed into bed. I shut off the lamp and got situated.

"Good night Tyler." I said.

"Night." He stated in return.

"Night Katy!" I yelled.

All I received in return was a rather loud snore. Tyler and I both burst into laughter.

I flipped over and faced the wall. I sat and thought about how this year was going to go and soon fell asleep.


End file.
